This invention pertains to thermal printers and more particularly to a display output printer for printing the content of a display screen.
Previously when it has been desired to print the content of a display screen to provide a permanent hard copy it has been necessary to transfer the data content of the display to a memory and thereafter use the stored data as the basis for actuating a printer to generate a hard copy. This involved discrimination between displayable characters and other data, character generation and data manipulation for display or print in both devices thereby duplicating numerous functions.